Chamuel/Rick DeAngelo
Chamuel Origins Chamuel is the second son of Jeremiel, the angel of Mercy, conceived with Haniel, the angel of Love. He is most commonly known as Chamuel, the angel of Tolerance. Early Childhood Chamuel has no recollection of his father from his childhood, Jeremiel was banished from heaven shortly after his birth. He spent the first year and a half of his life being raised by his mother, but once he was old enough (ie. walking securely on his own), he was put in the care of the archangel Uriel to begin his training as a Seraph. Because of his unusually gentle nature (a result of the combination of traits he possesses, love, mercy and tolerance), Uriel took a great dislike to the boy and often punished him more severely than his other pupils in an attempt to "toughen him up". These early lessons were the beginning of what would become a very tense relationship between student and master. Things might have taken a more brutal twist had it not been for the intervention of the Metatron, who took a personal interest in his fallen brother's son. From an early age, Chamuel came to view his uncle as a father figure, turning to him for guidance and conversation. Adolescence By the time he was thirteen, Chamuel's training was showing definite results; he'd become one of the most skilled students Uriel has ever had. Because of this, it was soon decided that he was ready for his first mission. It is unknown what that mission was, and Chamuel does not like to talk about it, but it was a success. Two years later, his uncle pulled him aside and confided in him that he is not an only child, as he was raised to believe. Upon discovering the existence of an older brother, a Nephilite named Ezequeel, Chamuel immediately sets out to find him, desperate to have any link to the father he never knew. It doesn't take him very long to locate him, but Ezequeel's trust of outsiders causes a fight between the two of them. Because of their superhuman abilities, the ensuing battle goes on for five hours before Chamuel is finally able to overpower his brother. Slowly, the two of them begin to trust each other and develop a tense, if fraternal bond, eventually going on to carry out several missions together. Adulthood After parting ways with his brother, Chamuel focuses on his duties as a Seraph, but he's never quite able to shake the effects of his encounter with humanity that resulted from the time spent with Ezequeel. He develops a great curiosity for all things to do with mortal existence, often descending to earth to quietly observe life from the shadows. This changes rapidly however when, during the sixteenth century, he answers the call of a soul praying for the strength to tolerate her life. This is his first encounter with a young woman named Katherine Elliott. The two develop a close, sometimes almost romantic relationship, but when Katherine presses him to elope with her he refuses, causing her to send him away. Shortly after Katherine accepts an offer from none other than Chamuel's uncle, Abezethibou, the first Lord of Hell and becomes his mistress. Pitch says that this is the closest his brother has ever come to having his heart broken. Chamuel withdraws from the mortal plane, but his curiosity soon resurfaces, and by the twentieth century he is petitioning his superiors, asking them to allow him to spend an extended amount of time on earth in exchange for doing them a favor. In 2009, they agree, and Chamuel sets out to Los Angeles to track down his brother. Seraph Rick DeAngelo Relationships Cam and his parents Cam and his uncle Cam and his brother Cam and Uriel Cam and Jada Category:Characters Category:Angels 101